Une partie de mon âme
by Nanthana14
Summary: Juste avant que son avenir prenne un nouveau tournant, Scott se perd dans ses pensées, retraçant ce qui l'a mené à se retrouver là. [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Il s'appelait]. UA légère.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics et des films. Tout est à Marvel et à Stan Lee.**

 **Juste avant que son avenir prenne un nouveau tournant, Scott se perd dans ses pensées, retraçant ce qui l'a mené à se retrouver là.** **[Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Il s'appelait]. UA légère.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **PS 2 : Défi de l'auteur : Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivant ou mort, célèbres ou pas) qui vous a marqué et pourquoi ? Bon alors, à force d'être inspiré par ce thème, il faut aussi se renouveler pour répondre à cette question. Alors, après réflexion, cette fois je dirais Philip K. DICK, c'étaient les premiers romans de science fiction que j'ai lu et j'adore vraiment cet auteur, surtout quand on se rend compte que notre société se dirige de plus en plus vers ce que lui avait imaginé à l'époque. C'est fou quand on y pense...**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Une partie de mon âme**_

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey… Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. Pour moi, elle a d'abord été le premier visage que j'ai vu quand j'ai pu à nouveau ouvrir les yeux après six mois… Six mois de torture pendant lesquels j'ai tant souhaité mourir… Ce n'était pas humain… Tout ce que l'on m'a fait subir pendant ces six mois ne pouvaient être les actes d'êtres humains… Je n'avais que 17 ans… Comment ces hommes avaient-ils pu être si sadiques alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant ? Un enfant terrifié par ce qui était en train de lui arriver, terrifié parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas lui-même… Oui, comment aurais-je pu comprendre que je m'étais transformé en mutant, en monstre de foire… Je crois que je n'ai même pas compris tout de suite que c'était moi qui avais éventré le toit du Lycée… J'étais nerveux ce matin là, nerveux, anxieux et subissant une migraine qui me faisait voir tout flou. J'étais si mal… J'ai même eu l'impression que j'allais perdre connaissance au fur et à mesure que la douleur amplifiait, me déchirant les tempes et rendant ma vision de plus en plus trouble… Je percevais les voix comme si elles revenaient d'un écho… Tout était si lointain et j'étais si mal.

Mes souvenirs de ce jour resteront flous pendant toute ma vie je crois… Je me rappel d'un flash rouge, d'une tornade et des cris angoissés des autres autour de moi. Ils hurlaient. Ils avaient peur, mais je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que c'était de moi qu'ils avaient peur… Que tous leurs cris étaient à cause de moi. Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? Je me sentais tellement mal à ce moment… Ma tête avait l'impression d'exploser et puis… Et puis je me souviens du sol, des coups, des yeux qu'on me hurlait de fermer et d'un choc à la tempe, brutal, violent… Un choc qui m'a plongé dans la nuit pour me réveiller en Enfer.

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et elle a été le premier humain depuis des mois à juste me sourire, à ne pas attendre quelque chose de moi… Je me souviens de la souffrance… de ces hommes en blouses blanches cherchant à faire de moi une arme militaire efficace… Je me souviens des tests, des injections, de la douleur, des battements forts et irréguliers de mon cœur, de la soif, de la suffocation par moment et de la sinistre impression d'être en train de mourir… Et ils étaient là, autour de moi, racontant des banalités pendant que je luttais dans le noir, ce fichu casque de plomb m'empêchant de redresser la tête et vrillant mes cervicales… Je me rappelle avoir eu envie de pleurer, mais même ça j'en étais incapable… Je me rappelle les heures, les jours, les mois… Je me souviens de mon épuisement et de mes prières pour que tout s'arrête, de mes supplications pour qu'ils me tuent et que je puisse enfin me reposer.

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et elle a été la première à me toucher sans me faire souffrir depuis six mois. Elle m'a juste pris la main en continuant à me sourire, comme si elle cherchait à effacer tout le reste, à effacer la souffrance qui rendait chacun de mes mouvements douloureux, même le plus anodin comme respirer... J'étais encore si mal en point… Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais là, mais ça me faisait du bien ce léger contact… un contact plein d'humanité si loin de la barbarie que j'avais dû endurer.

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et j'ai été captivé par sa voix. Une voix douce qui essayait de me tirer des limbes en me disant que tout allait bien, que j'allais m'en sortir, que j'étais en sécurité maintenant, qu'elle allait rester près de moi, qu'elle ne me quitterait pas… Est-ce à ce moment que mes doigts se sont cramponnés plus fort à sa main, amplifiant son sourire et la faisant déplacer son autre main sur ma joue ? Je me rappelle avoir sursauté et la tristesse dans ses yeux quand elle m'a murmuré qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal, que plus personne ne m'en ferait et qu'elle serait là pour me protéger. C'était étrange parce qu'à ce moment là, c'est moi qui voulait la protéger, moi qui était déjà prêt à donner ma vie pour elle sans réfléchir, ni même connaître son nom.

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et mon Dieu, que j'ai aimé sentir sa main sur ma joue… Elle était douce et apaisante… Je pense avoir fermé les yeux sans vraiment y réfléchir, lui entraînant une petite remarque inquiète qui m'a forcé à les rouvrir. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai bloqué sur la couleur hazel de ses iris… Des iris qui m'ont captivés tout autant que son sourire quelques minutes plus tôt… Je sais qu'elle a compris parce qu'elle m'a souris une nouvelle fois en me disant que ça devait faire du bien de revoir à nouveau. J'ai bredouillé que c'était vrai avant de lui demander comment ça pouvait être le cas. Je me souviens de son rire amusé et sincère quand elle a frappé doucement sur le verre opaque de mes lunettes. Je ne m'en été même pas aperçu.

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey, elle avait le même âge que moi. C'est peut-être cela qui m'a rassuré, cela qui m'a dicté de faire confiance à l'homme qui était avec elle : ce professeur Charles Xavier qui venait de m'arracher à l'Enfer en sentant ma douleur et ma faiblesse en utilisant le Cerebro. Une machine que je ne connaissais pas encore, mais que j'ai chéri en comprenant que je lui devais d'être en vie… A cette machine et à cet homme… Cet homme qui allait m'offrir un foyer et devenir comme mon père. Cet homme pour qui, comme pour elle, je serai prêt à mourir sans le moindre remord…

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et avoir le même âge avait sans doute facilité les choses… Nous écoutions la même musique, regardions les mêmes films. Elle est resté des heures entières à côté de mon lit pour me raconter ou me montrer ce que j'avais perdu pendant ces six mois, comme on raconte à quelqu'un qui a fait un long voyage et non pas comme on raconte à un prisonnier enfermé dans les sous-sols d'un laboratoire militaire pendant des jours entiers et que l'on plaint. Elle était comme ça… Jamais elle n'en parlé si ce n'était pas moi qui abordait le sujet…

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et je crois que depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux ce jour-là, elle ne m'a jamais quitté… Quand mes nuits étaient difficiles, quand les cauchemars me hantaient, quand la peur de marcher dans la rue me déclenchait des crises de panique… Elle a toujours été à mes côtés. Elle était une amie, une confidente, elle est devenue mon âme sœur, la femme que j'aime et pour qui je serai capable de tout.

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et, oui, elle est devenue une partie de moi. Je suis devenu une partie d'elle. Nous n'avions pas besoin de le dire, chacun de nous le savait. Jean sans Scott… Scott sans Jean… C'était quelque chose d'impossible… Elle est celle qui m'a redonné confiance en moi, elle est celle qui m'a réappris à aimer, à croire en l'Homme… Elle est celle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui… Elle est celle à qui je dois tout…

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et quand nous avons pris de l'âge nous avons été totalement fusionnel, jusqu'à ce que soit moi qui soit là pour apaiser ses cauchemars, jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi qui soit là pour elle quand elle se réveillait la nuit en faisant trembler toute la chambre. Elle était mal, fatiguée et même si elle continuait à me dire que tout allait bien je savais que ce n'était pas le cas et ça m'a déchiré en deux, parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle me mentait. Elle qui ne m'avait jamais menti, elle était en train de le faire pour me cacher combien elle se sentait mal et perdue. Mon cœur se lézardait de la voir nier… Je sais que c'était pour me protéger, mais je n'avais plus besoin qu'elle me protège. Je n'étais plus l'adolescent blessé et torturé rencontré douze ans plus tôt…

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et mes larmes ont réappris à couler depuis que je l'ai perdu, depuis qu'elle s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver, depuis que je n'ai pas pu la retenir. Oh oui, j'étais fatigué et éprouvé par ma captivité dans cette base d'Alkaly Lake… Je ne voulais pas le montrer, je tenais à peine debout… Mais cela n'était pas important… L'important était de sauver les enfants, de sauver le professeur, de la sauver elle et j'ai échoué… Lamentablement échoué. Quand j'ai compris son sacrifice, j'ai bien tenté de la retenir, j'ai bien tenté de la sauver, mais il était trop tard… Elle avait pris sa décision… Je ne pouvais pas la sauver… Les bras de Logan, son épaule, je me suis effondré sur lui, laissant les larmes jaillirent pendant que mon cœur se déchirait en deux… et il m'a soutenu… Lui qui l'aimait aussi, il a compris ce que je ressentais et il m'a soutenu, me laissant pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que mes tremblements se calme…

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et j'ai cessé de vivre le jour où elle est morte car, dans l'au-delà elle a emporté une partie de mon âme, me laissant comme une coquille vide, errant sans but et sans avenir…

Elle s'appelait Jean Grey et pour juste la joie de la revoir quelques secondes, je suis prêt à ce qu'elle m'ôte la vie car je ne vis plus depuis qu'elle est partie… Tues-moi Jean… Si cela peut nous permettre de nous retrouver ailleurs, tues-moi parce que je ne peux survivre sans toi…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
